Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan parody casts. Cast *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Grampus as John Darling *Sunshine as Michael Darling *Lillie Lightship as Wendy *S.S. Vienna as Mary Darling *Izzy Gomez as Mr. Smee *Zorran as Captain Hook *Hercules as George Darling *Rebecca (TT) as Nana *and more Special Guests For You Can Fly! * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as The Three Nephews * Talullah as Alice * Tommy as The White Lion * Anais as Webby * The Pokemon Cast as The Shrek Characters * Jimmy Neutron as Koda * Eeyore as Donkey * Butch as Itchy * Agent Ed as Student * The Banjo Kazooie Characters as The Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Cast * Rayman as Harry Potter * Spike as Kuzco * Witch Hazel as The Witch * The Donkey Kong Characters as The Wind in the Willows (1996) Cast * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen as The Reindeers * The Conker's Bad Fur Day Characters as The Kung Fu Panda Cast * The Sonic Characters as The Pebble and the Penguin Cast * The TUGS Characters as The See Spot Run Cast * The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Ice Age Cast * The Rayman Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Spyro as Inspector Gadget * Scooby Doo as Lightning McQueen * Shaggy Rogers as Mater * The Anastasia Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Cast * Top Cat as Timon * Mario as Jimmy Neutron * Luigi as Jimmy's Friend * Mickey Mouse as Jiminy Cricket * Mr. Dumpty as Scrooge McDuck * Bugs Bunny as Brer Rabbit * The Top Cat Characters as The Valliant Characters * Budgie as The Flying House * Hercules as Rocky * The Babes in Toyland Cast as The Tron Characters * Robin Hood as Jeremy * Princess Yum Yum as Mrs. Brisby * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Finding Nemo Cast * The Dantinis as The Bees * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Kipper as Gromit * The Ducks as The Gooses * The Raccoons Cast as The Space Monkey Cast * Stu Pickles as The Genius * Warrior as Tigger * Digby as Roo * Romeo and Juliet as Blue and Jewel * Crash Bandicoot as Wall-E * Coco Bandicoot as EVE * Salem as Tom * Cub as Wart * Puffa as Archemides * Cuddles as Emelius Browne * Giggles as Miss Elegant Price * Rit, Rut, and Rat as The Kids * Oliver the Vast as Edgar * Baloo and Bagheera as Napoleon and Lafyette * The Magic Roundabout Characters as The Batman Cast * The Wacky Races Characters as The Great Mouse Detective Cast * The Looney Tunes Characters as The Bug's Life Cast * The Mario Characters as The Gargoyles Cast * Pheobus as Cody * Phoebus's Horse as Marahute * Theodore (from TT) as Stuart Little * Emily (from TT) as Margalo * Baby as Dumbo * Luke Skywalker as Timothy Q. Mouse * GonGon, Papa Smurf, Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and the Pink Panther as The Crows * AiAi as Aladdin * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Fievel as Tarzan * Cholena as Jane * The Evil Cats as The Baboons * Rocket Robot as Donald Duck * Hercules as Hercules * Fire Tug as Pegasus * Pinocchio as Mowgli * Phineas and Ferb as The Cat and the Bird * Indiana Jones as Orville * Tanya as Pocahontas * Tak as Wilbur * Emmet as Bernard * Wyldstyle as Bianca * Benny as Buzz Lightyear * Berk as Woody * Superman as The Iron Giant * Wonder Woman as Mary Poppins * Toothy as Gonzo * Nutty as Ratso * Professor Oak as Ludwig Von Drake Special Guests For Following The Leader *Agent Ed as Genie *Ten Cents as Jackie Chan *Sally Seaplane as Jade Chan *Hercules as Uncle Chan *Gnasty Gnorc as Tohru *The Three Stooges, Laurel, and Hardy as The Animals *Benny as The Boy *Rayman as Aladdin *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Abu *Archie the PB15 as The Magic Carpet *Dr. Robotnik as Govenor Ratcliffe *Dr. Robotnik's Robotniks as Dr. Ratcliffe's Guards *The Sonic Characters as The Night at the Museum Cast *The Koopalings as The Marching Cards *Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves *The Mario Characters as The Digimon Cast Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * Bowser Koopa as Scar * Koopalings as The Hyenas * The Teensies as The Indians * Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit * Dr. N Gin as Brer Bear * Dr. Neo Cortex as Brer Fox * The Three Stooges as Donald Duck, Panticho, and Jose Carioca * The Globox Children as The Birds * Baby as Young Simba * Mr. Bean as Zazu * Tiny Kong as Young Nala * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Lion King Animals * Laurel and Hardy as Chip and Dale * Tommy as Mowgli * The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Monkeys * Peter Griffin as Flunkey Monkey * Cream as Alice * The Gobbos as The Flowers * Luigi as The Mad Hatter * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Theodore, Foduck, George, and Hank as The Vultures * Gumball, Darwin, and Penny as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella * AiAi as Adult Simba * Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine * Wallace as TinTin * Gromit as Snowy * Stu Pickles as Captain Haddock * Laurel and Hardy as Thomson and Tomson * Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 1: Ten Cents, Lillie Lightship, Grampus, and Sunshine talk *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 2: You Can Fly! (with a Crossover) *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 3: Zorran hides from Oliver the Vast, who goes away *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 4: Izzy Gomez nearly gives Zorran a close shave! *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 5: Following The Leader (with a Crossover) *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 6: Ten Cents vs Zorran on Skull Rock *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 7: Zorran has a splitting headache *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 8: What Made The Red Man Red? (with a crossover) *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 9: Sigrid Tugboat helps Zorran and gets locked up *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 10: Your Mother and Mine (with a crossover) *Dcolemanh's TUGS/Peter Pan Parody 11: Zorran leaves Big Port (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg4.wav tpmsaber1.zip * sabrhit2.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit1.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng2.wav * Swing01.wav * Spin 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * 3 clash 1.wav * sthswng3.wav * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash 5.wav * lasrhit2.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall02.wav * LSwall01.wav * 4 clash good.wav * 2 clash 2.wav * Spin 6.wav Trivia * Ten Cents will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody. * Zorran will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects thoughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh